Sorthog
''NEEDS A CHECK AND REVISE!! '' Brief Description A man he was, named Talarin in the first age of this old world, but after he stole the secret plans of the dark lord, Morgoth hunted him for his entire life killing his family, torturing him and turning him to darkness making him what he is now, a wraith who wants the world to turn to ashes. He bears Deatrok, a weapon made by Morgoth himself and has armor from the remnants of his. Early Life ''' Talarin (Name of human Sorthog) was born in Beleriand in 447 FA. His father's name was Analin and his mother's was Nanea and they were from the house of Hador. Analin was a friend of Hador and fought side to side with him in many battles and lost his life in Dagor Bragollach when Talarin was only eight. Later, Talarin and his mum were captured by orcs and his mum was killed but Fingon, the Noldor king saved him and took care of him, learning him how to fight, the elvish language and over all, how to be a good man. When Talarin became an adult, he earned Fingon's trust and became one of his generals. He was a great warrior and proved himself in many battles like Nirnaeth Arnoediad, in which he killed one of Morgoth's generals and Morgoth noticed his strength willing to take him in his side. He married a woman named Area and had a son who died at the age of two, named Sanir. The thing that 'cursed' his entire life was his mistake to execute a mission in which he had to take some of the secret plans of Morgoth for the Noldor. He had a company of fifteen elite soldiers and fought a band of orcs searching for elves and men and wore their armor. Then, they entered Angband without anyone noticing and using his stealth training, Talarin made it into the plan's room, got the plans and escaped easily. When Morgoth found about it, he was extremely outrageous but he was impressed by the abilities of the young warrior and wanted him in his side. Once again, Talarin had showed Morgoth his abilities. '''Sorthog, Darkness Lord Years later, Talarin had gone on a critical battle. He fought bravely and killed many enemies but when he returned to his home to see his wife and child, he saw only death and destruction. There was blood everywhere and he saw his dead wife and child. His wife's hand was next to her, cut off and her chest was impaled...he looked at her dead eyes and a tear started running from his eye to his cheek, then another followed and another one. He, filled with desperation looked at his dead child and said "If a man can't protect his family, then he is not a man". He also saw two heavily armored orcs. No words in any language of the world could describe his anger...He slaughtered the orcs with the worst way he could, torturing them with the worst way you can think of. His thirst for revenge was massive so he took the most dangerous mission he could; the mission that would be his last one. In this mission he had to go in front of Angband and kill every orc that left the fortress to distract them. He followed his orders and he, along with 1,000 elves and 500 men killed more than 8,000 orcs. But the will of The Dark Lord was to strong to be undone. The gates opened and Sauron, the lieutenant of Melkor started heading towards Talarin. The two did a long and tiring battle. Sauron had been stabbed badly and Talarin was even worse. But when Talarin went for the final strike, Sauron parried the hit and impaled him fatally in the chest. Then, Morgoth tortured and corrupted him making him what he is today. He became a general of Morgoth after he was confirmed that he was right by the acts of Sorthog. (Leading an army to victory, killing people etc). He led the armies of Morgoth in many victories and some losses. In the War of Wrath, he killed uncountable elves and men, fought Earendil himself stabbing him almost fatally and almost died. After Morgoth's death, he took the remnants of his armor and made his own which became one with himself and burned his body but he didn't die. The gem that Morgoth had given him and his magic protected Sorthog. In the second age, he started creating his own faction, the Shadow Empire, gathered a host of orcs and built Ragnor, his first fortress that soon got destroyed by the Dunedain. He had many battles with them since they came from Numenor and the biggest and most destructive was the battle of the Frozen Wasteland which happened in Forodwaith and took her name from a region in it. In that battle Sorthog lost and his faction was destroyed. Thousands years later, Sorthog decided to recreate his faction building Shadow Curn which would become the biggest and mightiest city-fortress that The Shadow Empire would ever have. In the late third age, he found the elven Utumno and wished to reclaim it, mastering a force of 9,000 he marched towards Utumno and attacked it. All his soldiers died either from the tormented elves of Tybereous, his old friend and archenemy, or from the vampires; but he was trapped in there and had to get out so he fought Tybereous but he knew Sorthog's weakness so he won the fight but did not kill him. He also fought Drauguin the third and Electhor. Sorthog soon escaped and since then, the battles between the elven Utumno and the Shadow Empire did not stop. Sorthog, after a very long time had mastered a massive force and wished to conquer the whole Middle Earth so he started a war which later would be called The War of the Shadow, one of the bloodiest wars in Middle Earth's history which ended with his fall. (Maybe death who know? I never finished the RP) All the factions were extremely damaged, thousands of people died, kids lost their families. But after the war, Sorthog was spoken of as Darkness Lord. Appearance Sorthog's old body is burned, wasted. Now, his armor is his body, he is one with it. The armor is black with some dark red lines, it has should pads with spikes, many sharp edges and it's looking like the armor in the photo. One of the differences is that the armor is a bit more bulky. The only things that are not his armor are his red eyes. His eyes show the darkness inside him and that there is no hope for his old self. He is 7,9 ft tall but his weight is unknown. A part of his armor is his black cape. It is medium sized and its cuts show its age and its experience. Sorthog is almost always seen bearing his old weapon, Deatrok. This weapon is made by the hands of Melkor himself, given to one of his most trusted servants, Sorthog. There are many rumours of the material this weapon is made of, but no one knows for sure, not Sorthog himself. No name of known weapons can describe its design, only a description of it. Deatrok has a long handle and in its side there is a blade. One blade is sword like, with many carved designs on it and the other one is like the blade of a pike. Deatrok has a black colour but has some dark red lines like Sorthog's armor along with carved designs. The blades turn orange-red when their temperature gets higher and that happens when Sorthog wants. Personality Powers and Abilities Equipment Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Evil Category:Swordmasters